Pigheaded
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Ironinya, Hiroto yang jujur sebenarnya juga pintar berpura-pura. ・ [MaeIso]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Fvvn** (id: 1777762)

.

.

.

* * *

"Cita-citamu sebenarnya apa?"

"Hm... apa ya."

"Belum punya sesuatu yang paling diinginkan?"

"Ada sih."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Jadi populer!"

Yuuma menurunkan bahunya, mengusap wajah yang diikuti dengan layunya pucuk di puncak kepala. Suara nyaring melengking yang terlontar dengan pandangan berbinar perlahan padam mendapati respon loyo tak berhasrat yang terpampang di seberang hidungnya, "Apa? Aku salah?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, _sih_ —" Isogai meramu kalimat, memilah mana yang baik untuk menuntun kawannya yang berprinsip YOLO ini, "Tapi, menjadi 'populer' itu sifatnya sangat abstrak, Maehara."

"Bukan masalah. Kadang kala direncanakan pun ujungnya tidak sesuai keinginan. Lebih baik dibiarkan sebagaimana mestinya. Maksudku, tidak perlu terlalu nafsu. Selama fokus ingin populer, jalan manapun pasti kuambil. Ahay!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau jalan itu tidak ada sama sekali?"

Isogai mengacungkan telunjuk pada dada kawannya, menyisakan rasa panas imaji yang menjalar dan meresap di dalam kulit hingga rusuk Hiroto saat ditunjuk sedemikian rupa, "Jujur saja. Tidak pernah terpikir sama sekali olehmu?"

Hiroto tertawa. Cengengesan. Riak muka seperti sudah menjelaskan apa yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan. Bukannya ia kurang hobi, tapi mungkin, karakternya yang tidak bisa komitmen-terutama menyangkut hubungan asmara dengan mahluk sosial, membuatnya ikut lemah dalam menunjukkan determinasi. Parahnya, dalam hal apapun.

Semacam kutukan bahwa ia menjadi seseorang yang jujur, sekaligus plin-plan. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Tapi seingat Yuuma, terakhir kali karibnya plin-plan dalam asmara adalah pada saat dimana ia duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Jauh di masa ketika keduanya masih terjerembab dalam kubangan derajat serta kasta yang menimbulkan rasa inferior luar biasa.

kendati demikian, Hiroto belum juga terlihat lepas dari kebiasaan plin-plannya-terutama menyangkut masa depan. Kertas pilihan kampus idaman belum juga dikembalikan, melewati tenggat. Dan Yuuma yang berperan sebagai ketua kelas (setiap tahunnya) menjadi tumbal yang kesekian untuk menasehati kawan yang sejak dahulu selalu saja menulis tujuan sekolah serta karangan cita-cita seenak gigi jajar genjangnya.

Yuuma tidak membredelnya dengan pertanyaan karena ingin berbuat kejam. Sama sekali. Justru ia ingin membantu. Hampir enam tahun keduanya bersama-sama, menikmati masa muda dalam suka dan duka. Ironisnya, Hiroto paling komitmen untuk menjaga persahabatannya dengan Yuuma. Tapi tidak dengan masa depannya sendiri, yang statusnya lebih krusial daripada apapun.

"Yah... kalau kau bilang begitu."

"Hm?" Yuuma menagih jawaban pasti. alis dan pandangannya menajam. telunjuk kembali menekan dada sang sahabat, "Ayo. Sebutkan."

"Aku... hobi main bola."

"Kau mau jadi pemain bola?"

"Ya! Tentu!" Hiroto mengangguk lebih cepat daripada cicak yang melahap lalat, "Kalau ada jalannya."

Yuuma makin melotot, diafragma menegang, mendengar jawaban setengah matang yang tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya, "Maehara Hiroto!"

"Hiiih! Masih salah juga, nih?!"

"Buat jawaban yang spesifik! Ayolah!" kalau harus jujur, sebenarnya Isogai Yuuma sangat jarang terlihat gemas, kecuali di depan makanan gratis dan barang diskonan. Hiroto memang bisa dipastikan satu hierarki dengan ubi jalar dan roti gratisan di mata Yuuma yang gelap melebihi awan mendung, saat ini.

"Aaaaah! Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka mempersempit persoalan! Aku ingin jadi apa saja yang kubisa!"

"Tapi kau harus punya target! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan kepikiran untuk mencari jalan dan mencapai itu semua!"

Gebrakan meja menyahut, seperti interupsi yang mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuan, "Memangnya kurang dengan berusaha maksimal saja?! Nanti juga akan kelihatan apa kapabilitas dan keinginanku kelak!"

"Tapi lebih baik kalau diputuskan sedari awal 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mau terburu-buru dan menyesali keputusan yang diambil dengan terburu-buru."

kedua tangan meraih pipi kenyal, menjawirnya sedemikian keras karena perasaan emosional yang bergejolak di dalam hati terasa harus dikeluarkan sebelum ia menjadi gila, "Kepalamu itu hampir usia dua, Maeharaaaa! Daripada buru-buru, kasusmu ini sebenarnya sudah terlalu telat tahu!"

"Huh!?" dua telapak tangan lainnya mencengkeram dan melepaskan apa yang baru saja menyakiti pipinya, "Telat itu relatif, tahuuuu! Sudahlah! besok kertas pilihannya kuserahkan pada wali kelas, kau tidak usah parno begitu!"

"Kalau kau isi asal-asalan lagi sudah pasti akan dikembalikan lagi, ingat itu!"

"Aku tahuuuuu!" Hiroto bangkit mendorong kursi yang didudukinya. Beringsut naik ke atas meja, berusaha untuk meraih apa yang sejak awal diidam-idamkannya—menjambak pucuk orang yang paling meresahkannya sepanjang hayat, "Jangan mengelak, Isogai!"

"Kau gila, ya? Sudah pasti aku mengelak!"

Alih-alih menyelesaikan permasalahan yang sudah direncanakan oleh Yuuma, keduanya malah sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas hingga bel masuk berkumandang.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Yuuma yang serba tahu. Yang mati-matian Hiroto sembunyikan darinya. Katakanlah, bocah lelaki berambut jagung ini sebenarnya tidak sebodoh impresi dan wajahnya—karena bagaimanapun juga tiap manusia mempunyai spesialisasi di bidangnya masing-masing.

Ironinya, Hiroto yang jujur sebenarnya juga pintar berpura-pura.

Jauh sebelum Yuuma mampir menagih kertas pilihan universitasnya, Hiroto sudah meremas, merobek sedemikian rupa surat rekomendasi universitas yang belum lama dilayangkan padanya, sebagai atlet sepak bola terbaik di SMA. Alasannya membuang kesempatan dan (salah satu) jalan suksesnya sangatlah sederhana.

"Lho. Kau serius mau langsung kerja sepertiku? Kuliahmu bagaimana, Maehara?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin menjadi apa saja."

"Meski tidak bisa jadi populer? Ngga masalah?"

"Entahlah. Menurutku ucapanmu kurang koheren. Aku masih bisa jadi populer di pekerjaan yang tidak populer sekalipun 'kan? kau sendiri yang bilang populer itu abstrak. Lagipula standar yang kuinginkan juga cukup rendah. Selama ada yang naksir aku, itu juga sudah cukup."

"Itu sih namanya bukan populer."

"Oh ya? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, anggap saja beberapa orang."

"Kau bukannya lagi bercanda 'kan?" Yuuma melotot. Berkeringat. Dan melotot sampai berkeringat.

"Yup. Aku serius."

Sekarang ia merasa gagal paham luar biasa, "Logikamu itu sebenarnya bagaimana, sih? Coba ceritakan, aku penasaran."

Tapi Hiroto tertawa tanpa membalas lagi. Tidak ada niat untuk blak-blakan. _Toh_ , ia memang sudah bersikap jujur apa adanya. Tidak perlu diperjelas. Sudah cukup Yuuma tahu jika ia tidak terobsesi untuk menjadi sesuatu, dan menyukai hidup serba spontan yang sifatnya begitu YOLO. Sudah cukup jika Yuuma paham bahwa Hiroto senang menjadi bebas, tanpa perencanaan ketat yang mengatur kehidupannya seperti pengidap OCD yang tidak suka melihat ketidakteraturan.

Ia sungguh, menerima seperti apapun takdirnya. Begitu mudah, karena satu landasan esensial yang sampai sekarang masih dianutnya.

Selama tidak jauh-jauh dari Isogai Yuuma,

Menjadi apa saja pun ia rela.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
((Maav Maehara, kamu jadi bodoh banget di tanganku.))

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
